Syd's Gem
by catkins0704
Summary: Syd's mother's only gem has been taken. By Sheperd. And he wants Cat in return for it. How will Cat and Syd get it back? Or will Cat finally have to be taken by the cruel Sheperd, who is still fighting with Syd for her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Not a real update on this chapter but someone recently mentioned to me that I have to do a disclaimer to avoid any trouble with copyright infringement and the lot. So, here goes, I DO NOT OWN CAT ROYAL, IT'S CHARACTERS, IT'S CONTENTS OR IT'S STORYLINE OR ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH IT. CAT ROYAL IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF JULIA GOLDING AND I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE STORY WHATSOEVER. :D**

I looked up as Syd entered the room, his face like thunder. Billy Sheperd, no doubt, would be the cause of his anger. I sat perched on the sofa in Frank's library. There was a book in my hands but I did not pay it much heed. I'd been too preoccupied waiting for Syd to return.

"I take it your little meeting didn't go so well after all?" I said. Syd looked up suddenly, noticing my presence for the first time.

"Sheperd is refusing to give up his claim on the gem. He says he'll give it up for something… or rather someone else." He said, looking rather defeated. I felt my body involuntarily stiffen. I could already anticipate who Sheperd would have asked for. I asked anyway.

"And who would that someone else be?" I asked, trying not to let my panic show. Syd looked pointedly at me.

"You know damn well who that someone else'd be Cat. 'E wants you." Syd said.

"He wants me to go retrieve the gem, or he wants me in exchange for the gem?" I asked, knowing the answer very well.

"In exchange of course!" Syd's temper flared as he tossed a book on modern literature across the room, scattering some of the loose pages across the library. I tentatively picked up a sheet that had landed at my feet.

"Now, Syd, there's no need to tear up the duke's library. I doubt he'd appreciate that." I said, smoothing out the wrinkled sheet of paper on my lap.

"Bloody 'ell Cat! We've got more important things to worry 'bout! We ain't got time to be thinking of no up and ups library!" He said as he came over to me and looked me in the eye. From where I sat, it was like looking up at a giant. I was short next to him when I stood up, but he'd grown in the last year, and I had to tilt my head at a fair angle to have any way whatsoever of seeing into his eyes. I smiled and placed my hand gently on his cheek, stroking gently.

"It will be fine, Syd. We can negotiate with Sheperd. Clearly he'll know that you won't give me up anytime soon and think of a compromise. Until then, you need to calm down, and pick up that literature book." I said with a smile. Syd gave me one of his adorable half-smiles as he bent down and gently placed a soft kiss upon my lips. The Latin book in my lap was forgotten, falling to the floor as Syd lifted me off the chair and into his arms, deepening the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his muscled neck. I felt him smile against my lips as he gently began to pull away, setting me down on the ground gently.

"I need that gem cat. The only thing more valuable than that gem to me is this gem right here." He said, ruffling my hair affectionately. Syd and I had been openly in love for nearly 5 months and he still continued to treat me as a child. It was probably a fair enough act, considering I had no clue how old I really was. For all I know, I could be less than 15 years old! But most girls my age already had children, and I had been very fortunate. Syd was about to press his lips back to mine when we heard someone clear their throat. I blushed as I recognized Frank's voice.

"Busy are we?" he asked, eyebrow raised. I felt the blush in my cheeks deepen as Frank gave us a stern look.

"I take it the negotiations with Sheperd must have gone very well if you two are celebrating so much." He added. Syd shook his head, suddenly serious.

"That bloody idiot wants Cat in exchange for me mother's gem. Well 'e can't 'ave 'er if she's what 'e's after. I'll make damn sure of that." He said, his voice suddenly hard. I took his great hand in mine, looking up at him and smiling gently. He was just trying to take care of me, I knew, but he needed to calm down.

"Well what do you propose we do?" asked Frank. Syd looked down at me.

"I could see to it that the Butcher's Boys take care of him." He said darkly.

"Oh yes, Syd, waging a gang war is DEFINITELY the way to resolve this issue." I said sarcastically. He grinned cheekily.

"Why not? It would add some excitement to this dull place. We 'aven't 'ad us some fun in a while!" Syd crowed.

"No, Syd, that is not the way to do it." I said. "We must act diplomatically." I insisted.  
"Oh yes, it was very diplomatic of you when you came charging into that tavern on a horse, Cat." Frank said. Syd laughed.  
"If it weren't for that horse, and this lady, your cousin would have found a way to do away with you Frank!" I argued.

"True. But it's not very ladylike to barge into a tavern dressed like a mad Red Indian on a crazy horse." Frank retorted. I clamped my mouth shut. "But alas, Cat is right. Diplomacy is the way to go." Frank relented. I smiled, proud of myself. It wasn't often that Frank admitted that I was right.

"Alright, so what do I do then?" asked Syd. Frank looked at me.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Well it WAS your suggestion!" he said. I bit back a scream of frustration.

"I shall retire to my chambers and give you an answer in the morning. Good Night." I said, before sticking my tongue out at the two of them and storming out of the room.

"Yes, storming out. Very ladylike." Frank remarked. I did not deign to turn around as he and Syd burst into peals of laughter. I would probably just trip on the hem of my gown. I hit the floor with a resounding thud as I did exactly that. Syd was by my side in moments, biting back a chuckle as Frank fell to the ground, laughing hysterically while clutching his sides.

"Are you alright, Cat?" Syd asked. More of a formality than anything else. I looked up at the towering figure kneeling over me. I shook my head.

"Carry me?" I said, looking into his eyes. Syd gave an affectionate smile before lifting me off the ground and carrying me the rest of the way to my chambers. As he laid me down on the bed, he leaned over me and gently placed a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled his head closer to mine, hungry for more as he kissed me again, harder this time, lingering longer. I smiled into his kiss as I ran my fingers through his hair. I tilted my head sideways as he started planting soft kisses along my cheeks and jaw line, before he gently kissed my neck, right below my jawbone. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the contact, encouraging Syd to repeat his actions, trailing a line of soft kisses from my shoulder blades all the way back to my cheeks, sending chills down my spine at the intimacy, the closeness. I turned back to give him easier access to my lips as his soft pair once more pressed against mine. I responded in kind, feeling his arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me closer to him. I sat up as he leaned back, slowly, our lips never breaking contact, before I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away from him and leaned my head against his shoulder as he planted another gentle kiss on my neck, making me shiver with pleasure.

"You should sleep." He whispered in my ear.

"Stay with me?" I asked. He nodded as I lay back down, shuffling over to make space for him next to me. I rested with my head on his chest, using his arm as a pillow as his other hand gently clasped mine.

"Goodnight, Miss Royal." He said.  
"Goodnight." I whispered, as sleep claimed me, and I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally this wasn't supposed to continue on very far. I figured get it out there and see if anyone reads it and says anything. And since two people did through reviews, and a few friends did face to face (though I think they were lying), I'll try to make this as interesting as possible. Difficult, since I make it up as I go along but I suppose that's all part of the fun. Enjoy!**

I woke up alone the next morning. Briefly recalling the occurrences of the previous night, a smile touched my lips. I gazed around the room, wondering if Syd had left early this morning, or perhaps late last night, after I'd fallen into a deep sleep. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I saw it was quite late in the morning, almost noon. Syd would have been up and about by early morning, probably five or six as he had to get to the butcher shop and get on his rounds by seven. I lay in bed, content to just stay there for a while. My life had been one huge adventure lately, and I could do with a little break.

"_Ah, but you can't have a break. You've got to do something about Syd's gem, haven't you?" _A nagging voice in my mind interrupted my calm relaxation with an abruptness only to be expected from my own subconscious. I sat up in bed, looking around. I had been granted a rather grand guest room for the duration of my stay, until Syd and I were wed and had found a place of our own. I remembered the look on Frank's face when Syd and I had first kissed in front of him, the shock, and then the joy. I thought at the time that I'd seen a brief flicker of something else, but I'd dismissed it. Partially because I was confident that I'd imagined it, partially because I didn't want to even THINK about what I might have seen. There was a hesitant knock on my door, and I reluctantly slipped out of bed to attend to it. One of the household maids, Elsa, stood outside the door, bearing a tray laden with enough food to feed the entire navy that had been on the _Courageous _and then some. I smiled at Elsa as I stepped aside to allow her into the room.

"Good morning Elsa." I said cheerily. Elsa smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Royal. Master Avon instructed me to bring you breakfast. While you eat, I'll draw you a bath next door, and lay out some fresh clothing. Master Avon has also requested that you attend his title ball later this evening, and he would also like you to accompany him at lunch. Master Fletcher has sent word that he'll be late returning, but he should be in time for the ball as well." Elsa set down the tray and bowed, but before she stepped out, I stopped her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She straightened hurriedly, a worried look in her eyes.

"Is something the matter, Miss Royal?" she asked nervously. I smiled and shook my head, taking in her appearance. She looked exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes a telltale sign that she'd had little or no sleep last night, most likely she'd been scrubbing pots under the watchful eyes of Miss Cavalier, who did not live up to her name.

"Elsa you look exhausted. Why don't you join me for breakfast? I'm only a girl and I can't finish all that food. And you look like you could use some food too." I said with a smile. Elsa hesitated, then relented. She did not even resist as I took her by the wrist and led her to the bed, handing her some food off the tray. We sat on the bed, gossiping about state affairs and household staff, Frank's name came up more than one time, with a small piece of information that was rather fascinating to me.

"Lord Francis was recently acquainted with Lady Rachel of Edinburgh. She's a rather beautiful girl and I believe the two of them have some chemistry between them. Lord Francis certainly seems to enjoy her company. I have no doubt that she will be attending the Title Ball tonight as well, the object of envy of all the other ladies of the court, no doubt." Elsa said. This caught my attention. Frank fancied someone? A Lady Rachel by the sound of it. I wondered if I'd have the benefit of meeting this object of his affections. While I pondered this, Elsa excused herself and I heard running water a moment later as she drew a bath for me. In mere moments, I was seated in the tub, letting the warm water engulf me as I washed the grime from my hair and body, relishing in being clean again. Baths were a rare luxury in Drury Lane, and before I'd met the Avon's, I'd never once had a warm bath. After my short time in paradise, I stepped out of the bath and dried myself off with one of the towels that had been left out for me before slipping into my shift and heading back into my room. Three dresses had been laid out for me. I dismissed the pink. It would clash with my red hair. The sea green one looked too big for me so I dismissed it also and picked up the last one. It was a beautiful cerulean colour, made of fine silk, with white lace along the sleeves and collar. I slipped it on and tied it up at the back, my hands working with practiced ease, earned from many years of dressing myself. No sooner had I tied the last string when there came a knock on the door.

"Cat? You there?" I recognized Frank's voice and walked to the door, gently opening it.

"Ah, Cat, there you…are…" he trailed off as he took in my appearance.  
"You look… Wow…" he offered me his arm and I took it. "You're going to be turning heads at the ball tonight." He said. I smiled.

"I hear a special lady has your head turned already." Frank stopped suddenly.

"Wha- what? Wh-who? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said, his voice panicky.

"Didn't mean to? I'm sure Lady Rachel is a wonderful person." I said, confused.  
"Oh you meant her! Yes well." Frank composed himself and began walking again. "She is very beautiful." I smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Um, Frank, where are we going?" I asked. He smiled at me as he led me out the front door and handed me into the waiting carriage.

"Miss Royal, we are going for lunch." He said.

"Where? Why aren't we dining here?" I asked.  
"Because I have to visit Rachel to invite her to the ball tonight, and I will be dining there. And since you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble when left alone, I am bringing you with me." He said with a tone of finality. I looked at him skeptically.

"I have no intentions of playing a third wheel to your date, Frank. What's the real reason?" I asked. He sighed.

"The Lady Rachel's younger brother, Benjamin. He gets…bored with no one to talk to. I thought you might keep him company? Who knows, sparks may even fly." He said. I punched him on the arm.

"I have Syd. But very well, I will accompany the little boy if it is really what you wish me to do." Frank laughed.

"Hardly little. He himself is looking for a beautiful girl to woo." Frank said, looking pointedly at me.

"I have Syd." I repeated. Frank shrugged and we sat in silence for the rest of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**So there's something going on between our handsome Lord and the pretty lady? Or is there? Maybe she's just a cover up cos he's really in love with Cat! I… Don't know yet. Haven't plotted that far :/ Daannngggg this is tough work. Anyways, let's meet this beautiful woman and her irritating brother. BTW Sorry Benjamin, you aren't really THAT irritating **

**Oh by the way I haven't even READ Black Heart of Jamaica, Middle Passage, or Cat's Cradle due to the fact that they're IMPOSSIBLE to find where I'm from so I'm writing blind here. No clue what's going on. CAT ROYAL FTW**

We pulled up a while later in front of a rather impressive mansion. Smaller in comparison to Frank's place, but a rather big place all the same. Then again, growing up in a theater, I was rather accustomed to big places. They made for interesting places to explore. I hadn't yet finished exploring the Avon household, what with all the crazy things that had been going on lately. I sighed, accepting Frank's hand as he helped me out of the carriage, then taking his arm as he led me up the road to the entrance of the house. We were greeted at the door by the Lady Rachel herself. She was dressed splendidly, her beautiful lavender gown had been expertly tailored, and her brown hair fell in neat little ringlets past her shoulders, down to her waist. However, reader, her most startling feature however, reader, was her eyes. They were of a chocolate brown colour, with long lashes, wide and staring. They looked like a pair of eyes belonging to a girl with not only a sharp wit, but also a kind heart. She smiled, a genuine smile that made her eyes light up, as she saw us approaching.  
"Lord Francis! And dare I assume that this is the Lady Catherine that you spoke so much about when we last met?" She said, smiling at me. Frank released my arm and took Lady Rachel's hand in his, planting a soft kiss on it as he bowed to her and she curtseyed to him. I curtseyed to her, and she responded in kind, though much more elegantly than I did I must admit.

"Please, come in. The food is almost ready and I'm sure Benjamin is absolutely dying to meet you both. He's been very excited to finally meet someone around his own age. By the way Catherine, may I be so bold as to ask your age?" she directed the last question to me. I blushed as I admitted:

"Well, I'm not quite sure how old I am. I was found on the steps of the theater you see…" I trailed off. Clearly Frank had left this part out as it was news to her. Her eyes had widened, filled with something I saw in everyone's eyes when I told my story, sympathy. Knowing the fancy people I'd met before, it would soon turn to curiousity, and most likely disgust. She'd wonder why I was spending my time in the company of one of the most desirable bachelors in the kingdom. I waited patiently for what I'd known all my life. The disapproval, the disgust, the contempt. But it did not come. Instead, I saw something in her eyes that I'd not seen before. Not from anyone I knew anyway. Understanding. Reader that surprised me more than you can imagine. Rarely do I meet someone who understands me, how I feel, how I felt. Had she been in a similar situation? From the look on her face, she indeed had.

"Well, Miss Royal, my apologies. Perhaps you can tell me more about yourself later. But for now…" she looked at the clock as it struck one. "We dine. Come this way please, the dining hall is right through here." I wandered through the house, awestruck not only at the interior, but also the inhabitant. Lady Rachel was not what I had imagined her to be. As we entered the dining room, a chef poked his head around the door and grinned at us.

"Ah, My lady. I see you've brought guests 'ave you? Well you know that guests are me favourite people. Please, please, sit an' I'll serve ya your food in a minute." He disappeared back into what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Please, take a seat! I must go fetch my brother. Benjamin!" she called for him as she left the dining room through a rear exit. Frank, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for me and pushed it in as I sat down before taking a seat opposite me.

"So what do you think of her so far?" Frank asked me.  
"Well she's a wonderful hostess. And very beautiful, like you said. I can see why you said you liked her Frank." I said with a smile as one of the maids placed a glass in front of me. I stared at the liquid inside, watching as Frank took a sip of his.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Champagne." He said, as he set his glass down. I remembered the first time I'd drunk champagne. It had been in a dungeon, one I'd been forced to share with Billy Sheperd. Yes, I definitely had absolutely wonderful memories of champagne. Please note the sarcastic tone of that last sentence reader. As I took a quick sip, I heard approaching footsteps and looked to the way Lady Rachel had previously exited.

"Come now, Benjamin, stop wasting their time." I heard Lady Rachel's voice scolding her brother. A small smile touched my lips as Frank rose to his feet. Enter, Lady Rachel and brother, Lord Benjamin. I smiled as the boy approached me, taking my hand in his and planting a soft kiss on it.

"Lady Catherine, you are as beautiful as my sister described to me mere moments ago. I am a better man for meeting you." He said as he took a seat next to me. I smiled at him.

"Charmed, Lord Benjamin. The pleasure is all mine. Rarely do I get to keep company with such charming young gentlemen such as yourself." Reader, it took all my self-control and effort not to gag on those words. I had never spoken in such a high-class, flattering way. It made my stomach turn. While the Lady Rachel had been welcoming and kind, I saw through the young lord as easily as one would see through an open window. The way he carried himself was with arrogance and pride, much like the lords and ladies I'd had the misfortune of meeting at Frank's many balls. As I took in his appearance, I was rather startled to see that he was much different from his sister. His hair was a soft blonde colour, and his eyes as blue as the dress I wore. Yes, he was rather good looking. That probably just added to his already soaring self-esteem.

"So what brings you to our humble home, Lord Francis?" Lady Rachel initiated the conversation as four waiters entered the room, our appetizers balanced elegantly on trays as they hustled to serve us.  
"I've come to extend an invitation. Tonight is my Title Ball, and I know it is rather late notice, but I would be honoured if you and your brother were able to attend tonight?" he said as he gently set into his meal. I watched as Lady Rachel daintily placed a small mushroom into her mouth.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem. Assuming it does not begin too early." She said after swallowing.

"Oh no, most definitely not before six in the evening." Frank said. She smiled.

"Then I shall be delighted to attend. Benjamin, will you be joining me?" she asked her brother. He looked up from where he was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Eh? I mean, of course, sis. If the lady Catherine will be present, that is." 3 pairs of eyes turned on me as I swallowed a small piece of partridge, almost choking at the sudden attention I received.

"Um, of course I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a smile. Frank grinned at me.

"Splendid! Then Lady Catherine and I shall depart immediately after we dine, so that the ladies have enough time to prepare themselves." He said, winking at Benjamin who chuckled. I smirked.

"Oh yes, coming from the lord who spends half and hour deciding how to style his hair, and then another choosing what breeches to wear." The words left my mouth before I could stop them reader. I saw Frank's cheeks redden as Lady Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle. She swallowed her food and looked at me with a huge grin on her face.

"You tell him, Lady Catherine. We women have been taking nonsense from men about our preparations long enough. It's pleasant to meet a woman who is brave enough to speak her mind, unlike all those docile females who believe that women should be seen and not heard." She paused and studied me for a moment. "Lady Catherine, I believe we are going to be good friends." She said.

"Oh, God forbid she befriend another feminist intent on equal rights." Frank murmured, just loud enough for us to hear. Lady Rachel and I turned on him immediately.

"Have you something against equality, Lord Francis?" Lady Rachel enquired, eyebrow raised. I saw the glint of humour in her eyes, I knew she didn't mean it. But Frank didn't know that.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that Cat has enough ideas as it is and…" he looked at the expression on Lady Rachel's face and wisely decided to leave his sentence hanging.

"Well, now that that's established, I do believe leaving after we dine will be a good arrangement." Lady Rachel said as she finished her last mushroom. "After all, Lord Francis needs to pick out the correct breeches. It is an important night." She smiled at him as he stared at his food. "Oh don't sulk, Lord Francis, we're just having a little joke." She said in a slightly exasperated tone. Frank looked up at her doubtfully. She gave him a reassuring smile, drawing him out of his sulk instantly.

"Very well, we shall see tonight, who is the best dressed. There will be no competition. I will surely win." The rest of the conversation was remarkably amusing, centered around the argument of who would wear what, and who would wear it better. When we left the mansion, Frank and I were both in good spirits.

"So you really like this Lady Rachel, don't you Frank?" I asked. He studied me for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Cat. But it's on its way." He said, as he handed me into the carriage. I smiled as he sat beside me.

"She is very beautiful." I said once more, looking at the Lady Rachel as she waved goodbye from her front door.

"Yes, she is." He said absent-mindedly. But he wasn't staring at Lady Rachel. He was staring at me.

"Is something the matter Frank?" I asked. He jumped as if someone had shocked him.

"No, Cat. Nothing is the matter at all. Nothing at all." I did not pursue the matter, but spent the rest of the carriage ride in silence, under the pretence of sleep. Something was going on with Frank, and I did not like it. Not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMAIGOSH ITS BEEN 3 MONTHS SINCE I HAD INTERNET AND I MISSED IT! I knew going away to Cambodia was a mistake D: So anyway for the 4 people who were (idk if you still are) following this well WHEEEE~~ I'm back! Andddd I was told by many offline readers that they DEMAND more so fineee I shall write a few more chapters. About the reviews on Benjamin, yes he's shallow in this story but honestly he's a lovely person if a bit cheesy at times. (I love you really, Benjy) CAT ROYALLLL~~~ :D**

I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering how I could possibly fix this mess. Reader, I'm not normally one for vanity but tonight was an important night for Frank and I couldn't go around his ball looking like a street rat. I chucked ruefully. In all honesty, that is exactly what I was.

"_A street rat? I wouldn't call you a rat, Cat." Syd chuckled at his clever play on words. "If you even are a rat, you've got to be the most beautiful one I've ever seen."_

I smiled to myself as I remembered the time I'd mentioned such a thing to Syd.

"Well, Miss Royal, if the Butcher himself does not see you a street rat, then a street rat you are not." I said to myself. I heard a chuckle behind me and jumped, startled as I hadn't heard anyone enter the room.

"You tell yerself Cat. Yer better than all of us out there, y'know that, don'tcha?" Syd came up to me, resting his hands on my shoulders as I looked up at him.

"I wouldn't say I'm better. Perhaps more fortunate is the correct term to use here." But Syd just smiled at me and shook his head.

"Naw, Cat, you've always been better. We ain't got no class like you do. We're the street rats." He said, bending down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I smiled as he pulled away, sighing appreciatively.

"Rats is hardly an accurate term. I'd lean more towards roaches or perhaps some violent wild dogs." I said with a grin.  
"Charmin' as ever you is, Cat. I'll leave ya to yer preparations then, shall I?" he asked. I stood up and turned around to give him a hug.

"Not just yet, Syd. I've hardly seen you today. Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Out and about, rounding up the Butcher's Boys and tellin' 'em what's goin' on with Sheperd and me mother's gem. We're goin' for another meetin' with Sheperd t'night and I wanted to 'ave me entire gang with me. Fer security reasons." Syd said.  
"Syd, if you plan on overpowering Sheperd and tearing up his territories until you find what you want, it isn't going to solve anything. And besides, what about Frank's Title Ball? You promised you'd accompany me there tonight." I said, looking up at him. Syd bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I ain't gonna do anything to Sheperd t'night but he's agreed to negotiate and if I don't show I'll never see that gem again." Syd said, looking down at me apologetically. I sighed, hugging him tighter.  
"Alright, Syd. But PLEASE be careful. You know Sheperd has a lot of dirty tricks up his sleeves." I said.

"Yes, Cat. And in 'is jacket, and 'is boots and 'is hat and just about every other filthy piece of cloth 'e wears on 'is putrid body." Syd replied, recalling Sheperds extensive knife collection. I smiled as I stepped away from Syd.

"Alright, Syd. Good luck. I need to prepare for tonight." I said. Syd smiled at me and kissed me gently atop the head.

"Whatever ya wear, Cat, you'll look as beautiful as ya always do." He whispered into my ear. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Thank you, Syd." I whispered, as he pulled away. With a final wave, he left me to my chambers, a smile on my lips, my heart fluttering. It looked like I would be spending the night conjuring up ways to avoid the pesky rat, Benjamin. I sighed as I attacked my hair with a brush. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

** Ughhhhh.. I can finally get back to my writing and the net crashes… So I shall hideaway in le room with a handphone until I go somewhere with free wifi and somehow do it from there… I apologize if there are any spelling errors, I did reread this about 6 times and fix all of them to the best of my ability but this keyboard is so gosh darned small… Ahhh it's good to be back **

I emerged from my chambers completely unsatisfied with my state of dress. I DID manage to tame my unruly curls, holding them back with about 2 dozen pins and then some, but I looked nowhere near as elegant or beautiful as some of the ladies waltzing into the ball that night. Frank greeted each and every one with his usual, charming smile, but there was something behind his eyes that told me he was keeping a sharp lookout for someone. I smiled to myself, curious as to what Lady Rachel would be wearing in order to be the best dressed of the night. She would have no competition from myself, reader, but Frank looked rather smart in his dressing. His stiff collar was most likely a great source of discomfort for him, and his sable coat was, as per custom, down nearly to his knees. He wore a white silk shirt beneath, two gleaming gold cufflinks bearing the family crest on the edge of his sleeves. He smiled politely as a duchess entered the hall, giggling uncontrollably, much to my own, and her mothers' disgust. Although I could hear nothing, I could tell from the expression on the girl's face that she had been severely reprimanded by her mother. Each and every girl lingering near the front door was just waiting to catch the attention of Lord Francis, and none of them were aware that he already had his eye on another woman. Poor souls. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the trial of the night ahead. Most of the people present still saw me as a street rat, and I have no doubt that with my unkempt presence I would merely reinforce their belief of that. But I had to do this for Frank. As I walked slowly down the stairs, into the ballroom, I saw many a lady turn and stare at me before muttering in an undertone to another lord, or duchess, or duke, before smiling condescendingly at me as I approached Frank who was standing by the front door. Frank jumped a little as I tapped him on the shoulder, his expression of surprise turning into a smile as he saw me. I curtseyed politely to him, then straightened myself up and gave him a not-so-light punch on the arm.

"Is she here yet then?" I asked. He looked up, as if startled from some reverie by my voice. He had probably been taking in my messy appearance. The most beautiful thing about me was the dress that had once belonged to Lady Elizabeth and was tied uncomfortably tightly behind my back. Elsa needed to work on her skills. He looked curiously at me.

"Is who here?" he asked, giving me another once-over. I felt very strange in the emerald green silk, feeling as if I stood out amongst all the other ladies who had worn much milder, cooler colours, such as pale pink and baby blue. I wondered for a moment if perhaps I should have gone with the pastel gown that Elsa had found for me, but it was too late now. I'd always stuck out like a sore thumb at such events and tonight would be no exception.

"The lovely lady you're waiting for. And her oh-so-charming younger pes- I mean brother." Frank smiled as the thought of Lady Rachel entered his mind.

"Not yet. I suppose, as any good lady should, she shall be fashionably late. Perhaps she's still getting ready. After all, I do look rather handsome tonight, if I do say so myself." He said, adjusting his collar. I stifled a chuckle.

"Yes, Frank, you'll give her a run for her money. Or perhaps she'll just run. I know I would." Frank playfully stuck out his tongue at me as I grinned cheekily at him.

"You're fortunate I put up with you, Cat. Any other person would have been beaten and tossed out onto the streets by Joseph for saying such a thing." He said, nodding at the footman who was standing on the opposite side of the door, taking coats. Joseph grinned.

"Absolutely. As much as I did agree with that person, my job is my job." He said, winking at me. Lord Francis gave him an indignant look before turning his attention to a carriage that had just pulled up by the main stairs. A footman rushed out to open the door of the carriage. Stepping out of the carriage, as elegantly as a lady should was none other than Lady Rachel of Edinburgh and her irritating younger brother, Benjamin. Lady Rachel looked absolutely beautiful. She was also in a brightly coloured gown, a gorgeous aqua colour, that accentuated her almond brown eyes. Her long hair had been swept up and bunched neatly at the back of her head, the small, tight curls, dangling down to tickle her neck. On her hands she wore a pair of translucent, silken gloves, and she held her hands folded in front of her waist as she waltzed up the stairs and curtseyed to Lord Francis. He smiled, bowing to her, then Benjamin. As Rachel straightened, she elbowed her younger brother in the ribs and he gave a brief bow in return, before turning to me and taking my hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on it. For Franks sake, I choked down the bile that had rose in my throat and curtseyed to him in return, dreading the evening ahead. Frank offered his arm to Lady Rachel, and seeing this, Benjamin did likewise with me and we entered the ballroom. There was not a single eye that was not staring enviously at the Lady Rachel as she walked into the room on Lord Francis' arm. The expressions of displeasure and envy were evident on the faces of the ladies who had been hoping to charm Frank tonight. I chuckled softly to myself, but it did not go unnoticed by Benjamin.

"Is something funny? Have I done something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no, Lord Benjamin, I just find it amusing." I said.

"Find what amusing?" he asked, eyebrow raised. He was not simply humoring me reader, the expression on his face told me that he really wanted to know. Perhaps there was more to this boy than met the eye.

"Every lady in this room may act all civilized and held together when they come, but as soon as Frank comes sauntering into the room with a beautiful lady on his arm, their calmness and composure just falls away, and you can actually see the looks of envy on their faces." I said. Benjamin looked around the room, watching as many a composed expression turned to a frown or a pout as Frank and Rachel passed them, chatting animatedly about something. He smiled.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Lady Catherine." He said. I looked curiously at him.

"Oh? How so?" I asked.

"Well, I assumed that you would be just like these ladies, all full of yourself, and putting on an air of superiority. All ladylike. But you aren't like that at all." He said. I grinned.  
"Superiority? Benjamin, I was found on the steps of the theatre. My dearest friend is a boxer. I was aboard a naval ship for an extended period of time, and that was no simple feat. I may be a female, but ladylike is the last word anyone would use to describe me." I said with a small grin. Benjamin smiled in return as Frank turned around.

"You said it yourself, Cat. Ladylike, diplomatic, gracious, feminine… All words at the top of the list of how NOT to describe Cat Royal." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him as Lady Rachel slapped him lightly on his upper arm.

"Lord Francis! That's very impolite." She said. Then she winked at me. "Besides, it's not as if they're on a list of words one would use to describe YOU." She said pointedly. Frank grimaced and rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"No, I rather think I wouldn't WANT to be ladylike or feminine." He said. "I prefer handsome, or perhaps, strong… powerful, ingenious." He said.

"Pompous, arrogant…" I muttered under my breath. Frank glared at me.  
"I heard that, Miss Royal." He said. Benjamin grinned.

"I believe you were meant to, Milord. Hey, Miss Royal, would you care to dance?" he asked, before Frank had an opportunity to respond. I nodded enthusiastically, taking his hand as he led me to the floor. Behind me, I heard Lady Rachel turn to Frank.

"She did leave out one, Lord Francis." She said, her head tilted thoughtfully. Fearing the worst, Frank hesitated before asking what. "You're very pretty." She said with a grin. Beside me, Benjamin chuckled as we heard Frank objecting. Yes, Frank and this Lady Rachel definitely had some very good chemistry. And maybe Benjamin wasn't so bad after all. I just wish Syd were here.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I'm gonna TRY for daily updates, but I do have exams and etcetera so it wont be easy **** Anyway all le positive reviews really made me SMILE SO MUCH MY FACE HURTS so yea, Enjoy **

The power of influence, reader, should never be underestimated. A simple act by one person can set off many other similar ones in rapid succession. Dancing with Benjamin perhaps triggered a change in the rest of the lords and dukes in the ballroom. I was waltzed around the room by a number of gentlemen, until eventually my aching feet led me to excuse myself and take a rest. I settled myself on one of the seats near the refreshments table, sipping a glass of champagne handed to me by one of the household staff. As I was recuperating, I noticed Lord Francis in the clutches of q girl about Lady Rachel's age (this clingy figure later grew up to become the duchess of Kent, but thats another story) imploring him to dance with her once more. Frank looked like he was out of optios. All the other ladies were already either dancing with different lords, or taking a rest, like myself. I sighed, putting down my champagne glass and getting up, walking towards where Frank was entrapped in this girls arms. Frank grabbed the opportunity as soon as I sauntered past, politely disentangling himself from the girls clutches and offering me his hand. I took it, curtseyed, and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor, leaving a seething duchess-to-be behind to be courted by other suitors. Frank breathed a sigh of relief as we started to dance in time to the music, his usual, cheeky grin reappearing on his face.  
"I noticed you were a very desirable partner tonight, Cat." he said, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.  
"I believe it pays to be friemdly with Lord Frqncis' guests  
" I said. Frank shook his head.  
"I doubt that very much, Cat. You're a lovely girl." He paused as he twirled me out at arms length and then back. "Extremely beautiful, if you don't mind me saying." he added as we waltzed slowly. I sighed.  
"Its one thing for Syd to flatter me with compliments, Frank, but I expected more from you. I dont need your charity." I said, then burst out laughing.  
"What is it, Cat? Is something wrong with my hair?" I smiled at his vanity.  
"No, Frank you look as terrible as ever. It just occurred to me that without your charity I would be living on the streets, probably dead by now, like the worthless street rat I am." I said ruefully. Frank shook his head.  
"You have Syd to protect you." he said. "And it isnt charity, Cat. You're as much a member of this family as anyone else in the Avon household." he said firmly, his mouth set in a grim, determined line, and his eyes locked on mine. I sighed, breaking away from his gaze.  
"Frank..."  
"No, Cat Royal, listen. Who was it that rescued 's diamond? The one that made my sister happy by saving her insane lover?" He asked. I sighed.  
"That was me I suppose." I said.  
"Who was the rambunctious girl that played a real live breeches role and made my school a more fascinating place? Who was the one who travelled to France as Mr. Sheridan's spy cum dancer? Who survived aboard Her Majesty's Courageous, despite being faced with half rations, beatings, a week in the hold, and worst of all, sewing?!" A smile touched my lips at the mempry. Pedro had been just as incredulous when sewing was what finally persuaded me to jump ship off the Courageous, no pun intended. But Frank wasn't finished. "That was YOU, Cat! Worthless? You are worthless, Cat. You're priceless, you're amazing, you're... you're Catherine Royal, child of the theatre, false brother of Charles Hengrave, daughter of France, child of the Wind Clan. You're just... Cat." he said, breathlessly. I was surprised, Reader. I'd never received or heard such an outburst from Frank, not to this scale. Frank stepped back and bowed to me as the song ended. Beside me, Benjamin was already waiting to spirit me away for another dance, but what I had to say could not wait. Before Frank disappeared to find another partner, I pulled him back to me and hugged him. In the midst of the crowd, we were not noticed by anyone but Benjamin, who just raised an amused eyebrow. Frank stepped out of my embrace, his cheeks tinged pink.  
"Thanks Frank." I said. Frank regained his composure.  
"My pleasure, Miss Royal." he said with a bow. He disappeared into the crowd and I took Benjamin's hand, dancing with him for what must have been the third time that evening.  
"So what was that all about?" he asked. I smiled secretively, shaking my head.  
"Just something he sqid that made me very happy." I said. Benjamin raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay..-" Whatever he was about to say next was lost as the front doors to the ballroom flew open, eliciting screams from some of the ladies as two large sized boys came in, brandishing knives.  
"Where is Catherine Royal?" They demanded. I was about to step forward when Frank marched angrily up to them.  
"Excuse me but-" He was cut off as one of the boys sent a hard punch to his gut. A year ago, such a punch would have knocked Frank out, but Frank had been through much on the Courageous, and he was not the soft haded lord he had once been. He recovered quickly and returned fire, giving the goon a swift punch to the face. He reeled back as his friend acted, swinging the knife around at Frank, who ducked and rolled out of the way just in time. By now I was fristrated and ran forward, jumping on the boys back from behind, covering his eyes with my hands as he tried to shake me off. He was about to crush me against a wall when Benjamin took action. Blinded, the boy never saw it coming as Benjamin knee'd him where it hurt most. I saw many of the gentlemen in the room wince as the boy fell over and I jumped off his back. Benjamin wrenched the knife out of his hand and straddled him, holding the knife to his throat. Frank had recovered and was now approaching the second goon with caution, but seeing him subdued by Benjamin, his confidence grew. He knelt beside the boys face, seeing him staring at Ben with a fear in his eyes.  
"Who sent you?" Frank demanded. The boy said nothing, but scrabbled in his pocket, pulling out a small cloth bag.  
"Cat Royal." he said, handing it to Frank. Frank nodded at Benjamin, who moved off of him. He was up in a flash and out the door. His friend, now recovered from Franks blow, was close behind. I took the bag from Frank, gingerly opening it, dreading what I would see inside. I gasped as I saw it, Benjamin, leaning over my shoulder looking very confused.

"What is it, Cat?" asked Frank. I didn't answer, but handed the bag to Frank instead. I turned away as he took out what was inside. With trembling hands, Frank reached into the bag and drew out the object inside. The look on Benjamin's face did not change, he remained confused.

"I don't get it. It's just-"

"A letter opener." I interrupted him. He looked at me. Frank had gone pale. In his hands, he held the letter opener gingerly, as if it would bite him, or burn through his skin. It was the letter opener I had hoped never to see again. The letter opener I had given to Shepherd to pay a debt. It was the letter opener that JF had stolen from the king of France. I took a deep breath, fighting back tears. Then, with every eye on me, I took the letter opener from Frank, and stormed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo having a HUGE issue with Writer's Block right now, I can hardly think of ANYTHING to put into this chapter but I will try my best. Please forgive me if it is not up to expectations So… Enjoy… I hope ^^**

Reflecting back on it now, Reader, perhaps storming out of the ballroom unaccompanied was the most foolish thing I have done to date. No sooner had I turned rounded the corner at the end of Grosvenor Square that I was jumped by the two fools who had ruined my evening in the first place. My screams were cut off as the one that Benjamin had held at knifepoint covered my mouth with his filthy hand, his arm around my neck in an almost deathlike grip. I slowly stopped struggling as it became difficult to breathe. My last sight was one of the goon Frank had punched leaning over me, grinning, his face slightly misshapen. I think Frank had broken his nose. Frank.

"_Franks going to be livid." _I thought to myself, before slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke up with my head resting on someone's lap. My surroundings were all too familiar. The grandiose hall, the white marble, the Greek statue of the woman with no arms. I jerked myself into a sitting position and sure enough I turned my head to find William Shepherd behind me, grinning like the cat that got the cream. I hurried to my feet, standing in front of him, glaring at him. I could see the bag containing the letter opener resting on the ground next to where he sat, and I briefly considered rushing for it. At least I would have a weapon, even if it were a blunt one. However, all thoughts of attack vanished from my mind as I met Shepherd's eye. His grin had widened, and his hand moved to his sleeve.

"I wouldn't Cat. It ain't gon' end pretty." He said, drawing out a knife from his sleeve. "Not fer you. Nor fer 'im." He gestured behind me as someone was dragged, kicking and screaming into the room. I gasped as Benjamin was thrown onto the floor, rushing forward to help him to his feet. His left eye was swollen shut, and the corner of his lip was bleeding. I glared furiously at Shepherd.

"Let him go, Billy. Benjamin has nothing to do with this." I said, supporting Benjamin as he stood hunched over, his hand clutching his stomach where he had no doubt been punched numerous times.

"Really, Cat, I thought you was sweet on Syd, so who's this bloke then?" Shepherd asked, eyebrow raised in an amused arch.

"He's a friend." I said firmly, my eyes narrowing. "A friend you have no business hurting." Billy looked at Benjamin, who met his gaze unwaveringly, his eyes darkened by anger.

"Looks like a dook t'me." He said. I nodded.  
"He is. But he is of no relevance to this. I demand you release him immediately." This brought about an explosion of laughter from Shepherd, who threw his head back and roared with laughter as though I'd told him the funniest joke in the world. Billy finally calmed himself, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.  
"That's what I love about ya' Cat, ya got a great sense o' humour." he said, grinning maniacally. I found no reason to smile reader, the experiences I'd been through with Shepherd were enough to convince me there was more truth behind his words than I liked to believe.  
"Billy, enough of this. Why have you brought me here? Where's Syd? And why did you return the letter opener?" I demanded. Billy grinned.  
"It's good to ask questions, Moggy. Else ya never learn nufink." he said, his eyes flashing cruelly even as he smiled.  
"So what are the answers?" I asked, my voice cold.  
"Well, obviously, I brought ya here for me own pleasure. I enjoy yer company Moggy. Its good to 'ave some intelligent conversation." he said, enunciating on the final four syllables. "As fer Syd, 'e's alright fer now, I 'ad a few of me boys 'andle 'im and he shoved off. 'Ilarious 'e is, tried to rush me with me own dinner knife, demanding 'is precious gem. 'E was so blissfully unaware that I was after a different gem." Billy looked pointedly at me. "And ya came so nicely dressed and everthin'. I don't think I can let ya outta me sight, Moggy." he said. I frowned. Syd had been beaten up? But he was Syd! I was far more concerned about the boys Shepherd had assigned to him.  
"And the letter opener?" I asked. Billy's smile widened.  
"It was just bait. I knew it would make yer temper flare. You always 'ad a short fuse, Kitten." He said.  
"Don't. Call. Me. Kitten." I said, teeth clenched. This was the third time I'd fallen for Shepherd's dirty tricks, and I was starting to believe that my wits were failing me.  
"So basically, you lured me here because you were bored?" I asked. Billy shook his head.  
"I'm a reasonable gentleman, Moggy. I can negotiate." I looked up. Syd's gem!  
"For what exactly? And what are the terms?" I asked.  
"Well, there are the terms I set with Syd, but 'e wasn't open t'them." Billy said, drawing the letter opener out of its bag. "'Owever, YOU, Cat, you got yer brains about ya. I'd be willin' to, eh, negotiate." he said with a grin. My eyes narrowed. I didn't like where this was going.  
"What do you want, you stinking sewer rat?" I demanded. His grin widened.  
"There's the foul mouthed Moggy I know an' love!" he crowed. "I want-" Billy was cut off as someone slammed open the doors to the room. He got to his feet, furious.  
"This 'ad better be pretty bloody important!" He yelled. The boy who had flung open the doors was pale as a ghost.  
"The runners! They're 'ere, and they're after you fer kidnapping a dook!" he panted. Billy looked at Benjamin, suddenly remembering his presence. He uttered something unprintable about the runners before getting out of his seat. He walked over to me.  
"This ain't over, Cat. We gotta negotiate. You give me what I want, I give you what you want." He said darkly. I swallowed a scream.  
"What DO you want, Billy?" I asked. He pressed a scrap of paper into my hands, scowled at Benjamin, then exited through a concealed door. I held the paper in my hands, trembling as I unfolded it. I could hear the runners approaching the room now, I would not have time to read the whole letter. I skimmed past the contents until I came to the last paragraph. My heart skipped a beat as I read it, it was the last thing I had expected.  
"I trust my demands will be met to the letter. Not to do so would mean terrible news for any future alliance between us. In fact, we would take it as an open declaration of war. You have 14 days, Mr. Shepherd." I hastily folded the letter and tucked it into my sleeve as the Bow Street Runners burst into the room. I did not protest as we were led out, men on every side of us, guarding us against Shepherds gang. My mind was on the letter. I had not read the demands, but I knew they would not be easy to meet. But I had seen the name of the sender. I stole another glance, pulling it out of my sleeve as we were escorted to a waiting carriage. The signature, the name, the initials, they were unmistakable. The letter was from JF.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO… A lot of you were all like "WHY JF? OMG WHATS GOING ON?" To be honest, I don't know either! I was so late getting that chapter up and finished and all so I panicked and wrote something utterly ridiculous, and now I have NO CLUE how I'm going to follow it up xD This is going to be interesting. So this chapter consists mainly of dialogue, and may be quite boring, but it has the promised outburst from Frank, and even a small one from Cat, and a regular outburst from Syd. Hopefully it will also clear up a lot about JF's part in this (even I'm not quite sure what his part is) but it's all part of the adventure! :D **

"Mr. William Shepherd. Not long ago I was warned by a fiery little character that doing business with a character such as yourself would be a very unwise decision to make. Until now, I saw no reason to pay heed to this warning. Our business dealings were efficient and profitable, and I was beginning to think that her warnings against you were the mere ramblings of a girl deluded by cruelty and fear. Today, I see that her warnings were entirely accurate. Master Shepherd, in our last business dealing, you agreed to obtain for me:  
1 Cargo Ship, large enough to carry a minimum of 10 men and a maximum of 30.  
2 dresses of silk, one in red for Marie, one in pink for Annette.  
and finally:  
Compensation. Master Shepherd, a month ago I sent to you the supplies that you ordered. I sent you one of my best men. I received in return, his corpse. I had it investigated, and I was informed that he was murdered with a blunt weapon, and yet, what weapon would be so blunt, yet still dangerous enough to kill? My answer, Master Shepherd, was that he was murdered with a letter opener, the same one I gave to a Miss Cat Royal to pay off her debt. Now, you are indebted to me. An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth Master Shepherd. You will not only return to me the letter opener in your possession, you will also, along with everything else you still owe me, acquire for me the much needed services of the girl who's debt I helped clear in the first place. I strictly warn you against forcing her to comply, Master Shepherd. If I receive word from her that any harm, be it to a single hair on her head was caused to her, I will take immediate action. The French are a merciless, cold hearted people, Master Shepherd, do not attempt to trick your way out of this. "I trust my demands will be met to the letter. Not to do so would mean terrible news for any future alliance between us. In fact, we would take it as an open declaration of war. You have 14 days, Mr. Shepherd. Yours truly, Jean Francis Thiland (J-F), King of Thieves."  
Reader, I had warned myself that Frank would be absolutely livid, but even I could not have anticipated to what capacity his explosion of fury was.  
"Jean Francis Thiland? That ridiculous boy who kidnapped me, robbed me, tried to court you, forced you to dance with him for your freedom, and escorted you back on a vessel that was hardly seaworthy, let alone fit for a lady! THAT J-F? Has he lost his mind?! For God's sake, he did business with that stinking pile of manure from a rabid donkeys behind! He can't honestly expect you to agree to his terms, can he? What kind of services could you even PROVIDE?" In the midst of his anger, Frank seemed to have forgotten that if not for JF, we would have been hanged for treason. "Does he expect you to sail back to France?! I mean, last time was already bad enough, and now he wants you to go back? Are you even welcome in France? For all we know, he could be luring you to your death!" I took a deep breath.  
"Frank.."  
I mean, this is all absolute BALDERDASH! Endangering a young girl..."  
"Frank." I tried again.  
"And all in the name of WHAT? Vengeance against Shepherd because of a few debts? I mean honestly, how shallow-"  
"FRANK!" I finally silenced him. "I have to go."  
"Cat you-"  
"It's not just Syd's gem, Frank. I owe him." I said. Frank's eyes widened.  
"OWE him? For WHAT?" He demanded.  
"Freeing me of my debt with Shepherd. If not for him, I'd be one of Shepherd's girls, running around doing his dirty businesses, being treated like a useless pile of dog droppings, or possibly even dead!" I said.  
"In case you've forgotten, Cat, that letter opener was almost the very cause of your death! For all you know, that French delinquent plotted everything in advance! In fact, it's probably only because Shepherd is so unhealthily obsessed with getting you to be his that you're still alive now!" Frank argued.  
"FRANK, ENOUGH!" My temper flared. "JF is a loyal and trusted friend, and I will NOT listen to you speak about him in such a manner! I don't care WHAT you say, Frank, I'm going to get Syd's gem back, whatever it takes!"  
"And 'ow d'you propose t'do that then, Kitten?" The voice was soft, and laced with a trace of anger, but it was undoubtedly Syd. I turned around, seeing him standing at the door of the library. His left eye was swollen shut, but aside from that he looked fine. I ran to embrace him, but the look on his face made me stop about arms length away from him.  
"B-B-Billy Shepherd has given me new terms." I said shakily. Syd's eyes lit up in fury.  
"YOU WENT TO SEE SHEPHERD?" He demanded.  
"No! I.. I mean.."  
"He kidnapped her." Frank said angrily. Syd lost it.  
"'E kidnapped 'er?! And where were YOU in all this mess, eh? Dancing about in yer ballroom actin' all superior while Cat was bein' kidnapped in some dark alleyway?!" He had approached Frank, towering over him threateningly.  
"She stormed out the door after the ball was interrupted by those two steaming piles of goat vomit from Shepherd's gang! I had damage control to do, I was hampered by my guests, my father refused to let me leave! I had to send Benjamin to make sure she made it alright!" Frank refused to be intimidated.  
"And 'oo's this bloody Benjamin chap then? Some dook 'oo can't tell an 'orse from a cow?" Syd did not back down.  
"He's a friend." I said. Syd shook his head.  
"You stay outta this, Cat. It's the sworn duty of anyone in the gang to take care of ya, and 'e didn't do 'is job! She could've been KILLED, Frank!" He said, glaring at him. That settled it. This was to turn into a screaming match.  
"YOU THINK I DON'T REALIZE THAT, DAMMIT? I was out of my mind! Worrying about she was dead. Or alive. Or dying. In Shepherds clutches. Kidnapped. I try my level bloody best to keep her out of trouble, but there are some situations I CANNOT control, Syd! Where were YOU in all this mess, huh? Hiding in your butcher shop and applying wolfsbane to your bruises? Wake up, Syd! YOU may be the one Cat is in love with but you are not by ANY means the only one who cares a damn about her!"  
THWACK. My eyes widened as Syd's fist came into contact with Frank's jaw. The blow was so hard, Frank was thrown back into one of the bookshelves, dislodging some of the books which fell on his head and shoulders.  
"Syd, STOP!" I pleaded. I threw myself in front of Frank, shielding him from any follow up blows. Syd stopped, shaking with rage.  
"Listen t'me, dook boy, and listen bloody good. I'm goin' to go back to the butcher's shop, an' pretend this conversation never 'appened. When I come back, I expect to 'ear nothin' about Cat negotiatin' with Shepherd for anythin', especially me diamond. Understand?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"Listen to me, Syd. The terms are not dangerous at all! In fact, I'm wholly convinced that JF just requires my help with something! Im sure he has no ill intention toward me. PLEASE, Syd." I begged. I could see his resolve weakening. I'd told him all about JF upon my return from the Wind Clan. We'd spent hours every night, just talking. He trusted my judgement, but Shepherd, he did not trust one bit.  
"Cat, France is a bloody long ways away." he said. I shook my head.  
"Syd, the letter said that Shepherd had a mere 14 days. It would take months for a trip to France. I don't think JF intends us to go there." Syd paused.  
"Then where the bloody 'ell is this Frenchie?" he asked.  
"I believe he may be in London." I said. Syd shook his head.  
"I don't like it, Cat. Let me clear me 'ead at the butcher's shop. I'll be back in an hour or two. Then we can think about it." he said. I nodded, giving him a hug. I could feel his unwillingness to release me, but Frank was watching. He nodded a goodbye to us and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, I rushed to Frank's aid, studying the bruise that was quickly forming on his jaw. Syd had come dangerously close to breaking it. Frank was barely conscious, but I managed to get him to his feet and into a chair. I retrieved a glass of clean, warm water, and ripped a piece of fabric off of my old dress, before soaking it i. the water and pressing it to the bruise, cleaning away blood from some cuts he had received from the falling books. There was a particularly nasty one on his forehead from a heavy, leatherbound book on Latin Poetry. I gently pressed the warm cloth to it, feeling a tug at my heartstrings as Frank flinched from the pain.  
"I'm sorry about Syd." I said. Frank smiled,.though it looked like a painful effort.  
"I should've expected it Cat. No real harm done. Just from th books." he said, gently rubbing the bump on his forehead. "You know, I've always hated Latin. Now I know that the feeling is mutual, I do 't think I will make the effort to study it anymore." I let out a strangled laugh, choking back tears. At least Frank was alright. Frank grinned at me as I once more redoused the cloth in warm water.  
"You make a very good nurse, Cat." he said. I smiled and opened my mouth to respond, but he was already asleep. With an affectionate smile, I emptied the water out of the window and placed the glass and cloth on the sill. Staring out at the houses in Grosvenor Square, I couldn't help but wish life were as simple for me as it were for them. But it never would be. I was Cat Royal after all. And wherever Cat Royal goes, serious trouble, reader, is sure to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Exams Exams Exams Exams… I MISS WRITING D: Unfortunately, exams are not yet over but I WILL NOT BE DISSUADED. I. WILL. WRITE. Annnnddd study Chemistry… Later… :D Sooooo… in the last one everyone pretty much lost their tempers and Syd was being all angry butcher and Cat was playing Nursie to Frank, SO… let's see what's happened with everyone… By everyone… I mean Benjamin and Rachel :D **

My heart leapt into my mouth at the sight of him. Benjamin was in a bad way, beaten and bruised, and he lay fast asleep on the bed in one of the guest chambers of Grosvenor Square. Rachel had been disturbingly silent since our return, and she hadn't left her brother's side until he'd woken up. I sat opposite her, her eyes flickering up to meet mine across the sleeping figure of her younger brother, the young lad who had been brave enough to come after me.  
"I bet you hate me." I said quietly. Her gaze did not waver away as I spoke, instead held strong. I thought I saw something there, perhaps accusation, but no, it was something else.

"Not at all." She said softly. "I worry for you, Lady Catherine. I really do." She said.

"There's no need to worry my lady, I've been on the streets all my life. I've learned to cope." I said. She shook her head sadly.

"No one learns to cope with such hardship, Catherine. Deep down, I know you wish things were different. I know you wish you didn't have to take every step looking over your shoulder, waiting for your enemy to strike. I know what it's like to be scared." She said softly. I broke away from her gaze, unwilling to let her see my tear-filled eyes. "Catherine, I've been there." She said. I did not look up, but that did not deter her. She got to her feet and walked over to me, taking a seat beside me on Lord Benjamin's bed, holding my cold hand in hers.

"Please, Catherine. Whatever you are going to do; let me help you. I don't want you to end up like my sister did." She said. I didn't want to speak, but my curiousity was aroused, reader. What did she mean when she spoke of this sister?

"What happened to your sister?" I asked. She sighed.

"I was like you, Catherine. An orphan, abandoned on the steps of a house in the middle of nowhere. The family took me in, cared for me as their own, even though they already had a child to care for." She paused, her mind wandering back to the days of her youth. "Her name was Rosaline. She was everything I was not. She was intelligent, and beautiful, but she was a street child, always running around with the boys, getting involved in gangfights and causing a lot of trouble with herself with the rival gangs." She looked pointedly at me. I bit back a smile. "You remind me of her, Catherine. In so many ways you are so similar, but there is this one characteristic that you both share." I looked up.

"You both absolutely refuse to ask for help when you need it. You're both too stubborn for your own good." She said. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. She barely knew me, and yet she'd read me like an open book.

"So what happened to her? Did she run away?" I asked. Rachel shook her head sadly.

"No, Catherine, she was killed. She got herself into a lot of trouble. Eventually, she was a thorn in someone's side that needed to be pulled out. A stone in someone's shoe that had to be removed. The leader of the rival gang killed her, and when my mother tried to stop him, he killed her also, and when my father intervened…." She trailed off, her eyes glistening with tears at the painful memory. "I- I dared not interfere lest I be killed also. So I ran. I ran until I reached the doorstep of a Lord and begged for work as a scullery maid or a stable hand. Instead, I was adopted as a daughter." She looked at me. "Fortune smiled upon me that night, Catherine, as I'm sure she has smiled upon you many a time when you've gotten yourself into bother. But do not test her, Catherine. One day, your luck will run out." She said sadly. I smiled.

"It's alright milady, cat's have nine lives after all." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"With all the trouble you seem to be getting in, and that you seem to have gotten into before, I think you've run through them rather fast." Benjamin's weak voice startled us, and Lady Rachel smiled broadly as she saw his eyes open and his mouth curve into a weak smile.

"Good Morning, Lord Benjamin. How do you feel?" I asked. He broke into a grin.

"Horrible. How long have I been asleep?" he asked. Rachel frowned.

"All night. That's terrible Benjamin. I told you, sleeping at night is for weaklings. Strong leaders need no sleep." She said completely seriously. There was silence for a moment before the three of us burst out laughing, Benjamin pushing himself into a seating position.

"So, what were you two ladies chatting about? Made quite a racket." He said.

"Yes, we must have if you heard us through all that snoring." Rachel said to him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're hilarious sis. But really, what were you talking about? If it's about that moron William Shepherd, can I just say that he is one of the most repulsive, arrogant, pompous, irritating people that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." He said with a slight frown. I chuckled.

"Don't I know it? He's been hounding me since we were children." I said. Benjamin's frown deepened.

"Well whatever he wants from you, Catherine, don't give it to him." He said. I shook my head.

"I have to, Benjamin. I need to get Syd's gem back, and I do owe J-F a huge favour, though I already advised him not to do business with Shepherd so it's his own damn fault that one of his people is dead, but a debt is a debt." I said with a sigh. Benjamin shook his head.

"Debt or no debt, this has bad news written all over it. You were kidnapped when I had the pleasure of first going there. Who on EARTH would voluntarily return to his center of operations? I mean, don't misunderstand, it's a lovely place, but the occupant is… not." He finished simply. I smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean, Benjamin. But I've discussed it with Syd and he and Nick will be going with me, with the rest of the Butcher's Boys for backup." I said. Benjamin sat up straighter.

"I'd like to be among those ranks of backup." He said. I shook my head.

"I doubt your sister would approve you joining a gang, though you are male, so you do qualify." I said with a grin. Rachel looked thoughtful.

"My brother in a gang. Well. He's not to join if I can't join with him." She said determinedly. I shook my head.

"Syd won't even let ME join, and I've been begging for years. I've threatened and yelled and kicked and screamed and negotiated and proven myself more than once, and he still refuses to acknowledge me as part of his gang." I glared at the carpet on the ground. "He's so stubborn. I'm telling you Lady Rachel, his mind cannot be changed by a woman." I said. Rachel simply grinned. In her eyes, I could see mischief; I could see the wheels turning in her mind. I suddenly had no doubt that Syd would comply to her every wish.

"His mind cannot be changed by a woman, you say? Well, let's see what he thinks when he's had a taste of THIS woman." She got to her feet, smiled at us, and sauntered out of the room. Benjamin shook his head.

"Describe this Syd to me." He said.

"Tall as a giant, built like a boxer, temper of a bull." I said. Benjamin shook his head, grinning maniacally. "What?" I asked. He just laughed.

"This is Rachel we're talking about. Five foot five, body of a dancer, stubborn as a mule." He paused. "She's going to tear him to pieces."


End file.
